


Creamsicles and Aliens

by Headphone_Love



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Half Story Telling Half Dialogue, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith and Lance are both dorks, M/M, Sassy Lance (Voltron), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, but really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Keith and Lance became friends because of an ice-cream mishap and a forced apology.No one would have ever imagined they'd end up where they did.





	Creamsicles and Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> A redo of an old plot idea I had. Originally, it was for a kpop couple, but I redid it to fit these two nerds because I honestly feel it fits them much better. That, and it's Lancey-Lance's birthday. I can't not post on his birthday (yes that is a double negative. No I will not change it).
> 
>  
> 
> I'm still sick, but the antibiotics seem to be working wonders sooooo here is to hoping. 
> 
> Anywho, enjoy this cute snippet!
> 
> ~HxL

Keith remembered the first day that he met Lance.

He still cherished it to this day considering how their first meeting could have gone one hundred different ways. It could have ended without Keith getting ice-cream in Lance’s hair, or without Lance shoving his creamsicle down Keith’s pants. If it hadn’t ended with the two kids in a tangle of flying limbs, however, Keith was almost positive that he and Lance wouldn’t have become as close as they had.

It had all started when Lance’s mom and Keith’s older brother forced them to apologize to each other. Lance had worn an alien shirt, prompting Keith to ask him about whether he believed in aliens or not.

**“What, you going to make fun of me?”**

_“No...I, uh, like them too.”_

**“Oh.”**

It was the first common ground they had come across and Keith would be lying if he hadn’t run with it.

His brother had been right about something for once, and he and Lance had become almost inseparable by the end of the year.

Keith fought off bullies that made fun of Lance when he stumbled or forgot certain English words, and Lance fought off bullies that would tease Keith for not having parents. It was weird to Keith to have someone who he’d originally fought fighting for him, but that didn’t make it any less important to him.

Years into the friendship, Lance was finally able to meet Shiro without feeling embarrassed about the ice cream situation while Keith was able to stay over at Lance’s without his mother having to make sure they hadn’t killed each other after five minutes alone.

As they got older and closer, Keith began a game where he would ask Lance random questions. At first, Lance answered them all, not minding the fact that Keith was trying to learn more. After some time, Lance had decided to make it a game of his own to only answer with questions in return.

_"Have you eaten today?"_

**"Why, want to eat with me, mullet?"**

 

_"Did you catch what the homework was for today?"_

**"Yeah, need it?"**

 

_"Did you start your dance classes yet?"_

**"Why? Want to come by?"**

 

Eventually, this expanded to _every_ question Keith asked, from the simplest to the more serious. As they got to high school, Keith found that the question-answers Lance would give were far from cute, especially when his questions were growing a lot more meaningful.

One example had to be when Lance’s mother had gotten sick and Lance went missing for a _week_. When he returned, he’d acted like nothing had happened and still had a drive to keep his question game going.

_“Where the hell did you go?!”_

**“Why, did you miss me?”**

_“Lance…”_

**“What?”**

After that situation, Keith had nearly broken contact off from his best friend, needing time to process the fact that he’d almost lost him. Not having any contact with Lance had sent a shock to his system. Keith always expected him to be there, just like Shiro. Shiro, of course, had his own health issues, but Lance was healthy.

Lance was full of life and laughter and kindness and Keith just couldn’t _imagine_ not experiencing that for longer than a day.

There was only one Lance, damnit.

That much was obvious when Lance confronted him in the halls and shoved a bag into his chest, a deep red on his cheeks.

_“What’s this?”_

**“Why not open it and find out?”**

Spying not only the food but a small bag within the plastic one, Keith opened it up and nearly snorted.

Pins of a vast variety.

An alien pin, a spaceship, a creamsicle, and a pizza.

Keith hadn’t been able to stay angry, obviously, wrapping his arms around Lance while being wary of both the pins and food. When Lance went stiff and shoved his face into Keith’s shoulder, Keith could practically feel the way he trembled in his arms.

Relief.

After that, things had somewhat gone back to normal, minus the damned game that Keith was determined to win. He had begun operation W.I.N. He started trying to ask questions that simply couldn’t be answered with another question.

Lance was very clever, though, and continued his games even into adulthood once they’d both managed to graduate high school in one piece and get into the same college against all odds. 

 

_"Do you like her?"_

**"Why so curious all of a sudden?"**

 

_"Do you like me ?"_

**"Why else would I be around you so much?"**

 

_"Would you go out with me?"_

**"...Would you like that?"**

 

_.............._

  


_"Would you marry me?"_

 

Quick, simple, to the point.

At least that is what 24-year-old Keith thought as he looked at his boyfriend of five years. They were in the park, the one and the same that they’d had that ice cream battle all those years ago. Lance sat with wide eyes, messy hair— _purposely messy_ , as Lance would always remind him—and a complete look of shock on his expression.  Keith avoided the urge to smile at his boyfriend’s reaction, the look on his face not hiding anything from him. Lance’s lips parted, but no words were coming out.

This was new. Lance was never easy to make speechless.

Keith had thought that it was practically impossible if he were honest.

He suddenly felt a bit nervous, swallowing and wondering if Lance even _wanted_ to marry him. They had spoken about it, obviously, joking about it in high school, but here they were, Lance fresh out of college while Keith opted out and went more a hands-on route. They had gone through a lot as both a couple and as individuals in order to figure out what they wanted to do for the rest of their lives. Within that time, they had stayed strong together and were pretty happy through it all.

Or at least, Keith had thought they were.

Keith moved up from his position on the grass, leaning on his arm as he looked at Lance, the younger male looking at him as if he had grown another head.

 

_"Lance?"_

**"Yes."**

 

Keith’s eyes grew wide this time. Lance let out a tiny laugh at the expression before moving so he was in the same position as Keith. The Cuban tilted his head, a flirty smirk replacing the smile.  Keith knew what was coming as Lance leaned in, pressing a quick peck to his lips before resting his forehead against his own.

 

**"What? Did you think I would say no?"**


End file.
